Snakes Eating Frogs
by Roxius
Summary: I dunno why I wrote this, but I did, and I promise I won't do it ever again. This story is just a test. Medusa has a little fun with Eruka to ease her sudden bout of horniness. Medusa X Eruka Lemon. Rape. Yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

A/N: I'm not sure whether or not to apologize for this little PWP piece...but I will make sure my next fic actually has a plot and doesn't involve porn!

I also apologize for it not being very good. I'm not very skilled in writing sex scenes, so really I'm not entirely sure why I made this at all...I'm not too happy with it, but since I've typed it up, I might as well submit it. And I cheated out on the end since there isn't much more I could describe at that point since it's just the same movements over and over again, and I got bored.

* * *

_Down in the depths of Medusa's laboratory..._

It started off as a single thought at first, and then an itchy-like feeling in her crotch, and finally it was obvious what had to be done. For the first time in what must have been ages, the powerful snake witch Medusa actually felt a lustful desire for pleasure arise from deep within her. Coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the corridor she was walking through, the blonde woman began to think of how to deal with this troubling new dilemma. She rubbed her thighs together and felt a warm shiver crawl up her spine.

'Hmm...there's no way I can be properly satisfied simply by masturbating...I need some physical action...'

Suddenly, almost as if on cue, Eruka Frog stepped out from around the corner at the other end of the hall. The young witch was wearing only a bright-blue towel wrapped around her slim, sparkling frame, indicating that she had just taken a shower only moments ago. Tiny droplets of water gently glided over the girl's modest curves before they hit the tiled floor. Eruka's long light-gray hair seemed to sparkle brilliantly despite the dim lighting overhead. Medusa's lips steadily curled into a crooked sneer; she had found exactly what she was looking for without even trying.

"Gero!" Eruka shrieked upon realizing Medusa was staring at her, "Ah...ah...h-h-hello, Medusa-sama..." She pulled the towel a bit tighter against her body, in a vain attempt at protection. All it did was emphasize her breasts and hips even more, which made the other woman even hornier.

"Why, hello there, Eruka. You're looking quite...wet." Medusa's grin widened.

"Hah...yes, well, I did just get out from washing myself down...I...I guess I'll just go back to my room and put on some fresh clothes, then..."

Eruka attempted to rush past, but she stopped when she felt Medusa's hand grasp tightly onto her shoulder. The very touch of the older woman made Eruka feel as if she had been doused with ice. She didn't even need to look Medusa in the eye to know that she was planning something devious.

"You can put on your clothes...after you help me with something."

"Wha-"

Before Eruka could say anything more, Medusa had embraced her, like the way a snake would bind its prey before devouring it whole. Medusa's lips slammed violently against Eruka's; neither woman seemed to notice that the towel was now lying abandoned on the ground. Eruka could not bring herself to fight back, and even if she did try, she knew it would result in her death. She was just a plaything to Medusa, and as long as it kept her alive, then she was willing to degrade herself. This wasn't the first time this happened between her and Medusa, either.

The flames of their sexual, loveless passion grew ever brighter as Medusa slammed Eruka up against the wall without their mouths separating for even an instant. Medusa's greedy hands tenderly caressed Eruka's breasts, feeling the soft tit flesh bulge in between the spaces of her fingers. Eruka mewled softly during the brief pause she was given to catch her breath. Medusa showed no hesitation to practically dig her fingernails into Eruka's bosom, and she did it with glee.

"I guess it's only fitting that the snake would eat the frog..." chuckled the blonde between kisses, a trail of drool dangling from her chin.

'I...I never imagined Medusa-sama would make such bad jokes...' Eruka thought disbelievingly. She suspected it had something to do with the current situation. This was just the beginning of it, however.

Suddenly, Eruka felt something cold slither around her legs, prompting her to let out a yelp. It was a large, black snake formed entirely out of dark magic...and it was emerging out of Medusa's crotch. Eruka blanched.

"What?" Medusa whispered, "You didn't think we were just going to make out, did you?"

"G...G...Gero! K-Kind of."

"Shut your trap and take it all in...or I'll kill you."

"Eeeeeeee..."

The frog witch held back the urge to gasp aloud as the snake slowly entered her. All of her fears quickly melted away, however. It felt like a warm, thick rod was delving deep inside her body; it sent waves of ecstasy throughout her every nerve. A sharp pain became mixed into this whirlwind of emotions, but the pleasure was still far too strong for it to be noticed. Instinctively, Eruka pressed herself up against Medusa's body and held onto the older woman as if for dear life. Medusa waited a few seconds, reveling in her position of power over the less-experienced witch, before she began to thrust in and out with careful rhythmic timing.

"Ooooh...ooh...aahhh!"

This act of sexual intercourse via magical snake between the two women went on for nearly an hour, but it finally ended as Eruka experienced multiple, powerful orgasms one after another. She could feel the snake pumping something inside of her, and she hoped it was just Medusa reaching climax. The frog witch moaned weakly through heavy breaths as fluid squirted from the edges of her swollen pussy and doused Medusa's legs and feet. The snake removed itself and vanished into nothingness, allowing Eruka to collapse forward onto her knees. Medusa clapped her hands to express her satisfaction.

"That went well," Medusa stated as she turned away from the girl, "Now hurry up and get some clothes on...you dirty little whore..."

"G...Gero..." Eruka continued to twitch as she laid herself out on the floor and said nothing else.


End file.
